revamped_hayden_and_diamondfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dreizler-Byrne Romance Caper
After finding a message carved in a tree supposedly related to Hayden and Lexis, Diamond and Rodney decide to try find out the real meaning behind the message. Plot The chapter begins with Diamond and Rodney walking back to the former's house, Diamond questioning how can Rodney have red hair but his older brother, Balthazar, blonde. His only answer is that genetics are an enigma. They stop once they see a tree surrounded by some kids and teens, soon discovering that it has a raved message in it : H+L=Love. Rico and Logan, coming out of nowhere, reveal that they know what the message is and say that it is about Hayden and Lexis, everybody turning to see Hayden and Lexis together. After clarifying things, the two leave and Diamond comes back with a big backpack, saying that they'll investigate the message and find It's true meaning. They go tot he tree and see the message has been uncarved somehow, and they take the things lying around the tree: some love letters, a lipstick and a pink pen. They go to the Byrne's household to investigate, but don't have any luck until Balthazar arrives and suggests they sing a song to relieve some stress. After the song, they see some shadowy figures outside and decide to see who's there. It turns out to be Lucy, Rico and Logan, who take a run for it after being spotted. They are captured and Lucy explains that the message is actually about her and Hayden, explaining why shortly afterwards: she got jealous when she saw him and Lexis walking together, and wrote the message just in case she could fool herself somehow. She got Rico and Logan's help to distract everyone, and she somehow uncarved the tree afterwards. After the explanation she's allowed to leave with Rico and Logan, and they imemdiatly do. At the park, Hayden and Lexis almost share a kiss when Rodney and Diamond arrive, and Diamond lies and says that the message was about Helen and Lucas. When they leave, Hayden and Lexis agree to remain enemies before exchanging numbers. When Rodney questions Diamond why she lies, she says that she sometimes likes to play with him, and as along as Lucy's secret is kept a secret, their relationship will go smoothly. Rodney then questions the relationship between him and Diamond, and she pauses before saying to talk about it later. Songs *"Possibilities" Characters *Diamond Dreizler *Rodney Byrne *Lucy Wayne (sort of antagonist) *Rico *Logan *Hayden Dreizler (minor) *Lexis Byrne (minor) *Penelope Gabler (minor) *Balthazar Byrne (minor) *Lucas Wayne (mentioned) *Helen Blasia (mentioned) Allusions None. Continuity None. Memorable Quotes Trivia *This is the first time chapter where Balthazar appears, but Asphodel doesn't. *Second time a needle record scratch (or *WHIRRRP*) is heard. (Diary Busters) *Lexis is revealed to be part of the Byrne Family. *It's revealed at the very end of the chapter that the length of the chapters from now on will be doubled. Category:Chapters Category:Season 1 Chapters Category:Diamond Dreizler Category:Rodney Byrne Category:Lucy Wayne Category:T Category:D